Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Another AU MLP. Shining Armor and Cadence are living happily together in the Crystal Empire. The two of them have a great life together, and show love for each other more than anything. And then one day, Shining Armor finds a little alicorn filly and takes her in. Both Shining Armor and Cadence take care of the dear and make her a part of their family.
1. A Little Gift

**_This was inspired by that little story from Veronica toon.7's "Aqua Blue" and may have also been that way with the set of two episodes from Sword Art Online. This was a story I had in mind for a friend of mine where his OC and wife would be living alone together until they find a chick, who is really the OC's sister in another universe, alone and raise her._**

 ** _That's how I was hoping for it to go but instead I've decided to make the story myself and let it be an MLP story, and having everyone answer a good question._**

 ** _So just know that this'll be appropriate in the family level and I hope you enjoy it. Plus I was planning on publishing it after a few more chapters were done but here I go again being impatient with my work. But here you guys go._**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A LITTLE GIFT

Once upon a time, in a new world, deep in a land called Equestria, there were a lot of tales told, all about these six ponies who joined together as friends and used the magic of it to protect their home from all kinds of threats. Many of the tales were told differently by each Equestrian native, except for one version that never crossed anypony's mind.

Each of those ponies were named...Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. Each of those had their own unique talents and flaws that would bring them together to make them accomplish so much. And someday, their names would go down into legend. Which brings up these questions for the new version of their story and every pony else's.

What if there were only five ponies that went through the adventures?

What if Princess Luna returned as herself instead of Nightmare Moon?

What if King Sombra and Radiant Hope disappeared when the Crystal Empire returned?

What if the Elements of Harmony didn't exist and it was never those things that helped the ponies save Equestria?

What if Starlight Glimmer was never the bad guy but was still in charge of the village?

What if Sunset Shimmer officially became good after spending little time in the human world?

What if Queen Chrysalis didn't invade Canterlot by impersonating Cadence (but by just charging the with a larger army)?

What if it was Rarity who found Spike as an egg and hatched him?

These are the many questions to come together in one new universe, but none of them could ever top this one. What if...Princess Cadence and Shining Armor adopted Twilight Sparkle as their daughter?

That's how it starts. With these questions, a new kind of story of theirs begins.

* * *

On a new and beautiful bright day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna did what they always do, raise the sun and set the moon.

As that began, everypony woke up and went about their business. Especially two ponies who were together in the room of their castle to their home, the Crystal Empire. These two ponies were named Shining Armor, a strong white stallion, and Cadence, a pink alicorn. They were the married rulers of the empire and have been known as the mare and colt that beard undeniable love for each other.

At the moment, the couple were sleeping in their bed, resting in each other's arms (or legs, since they're horses). Every night they would also enjoy sleeping together in comfort and everyday they would never get bored of each other. So once a little minute or so went by, they both woke up at the same time and smiled to see each other's faces, ready to have a lovely talk, but this time, with one that might begin to change everything.

"Morning my Shining Armor."

"Good morning, my princess. How'd you sleep?"

"Beautifully as usual. Since I get to cuddle with the best stallion in all of Equestria."

"(Chuckling)…Lucky stallion."

"Hmm. Am I not gonna get my morning kiss?"

"Like I would ever forget that." He kissed both his wife's cheeks and pretended to forget the last part until he did it. He kissed Cadence on the lips and she gladly accepted it.

After releasing it, they continued looking into each other's eyes.

"Hmm…Cadence?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you, my beautiful treasure."

"I love you too, my shining armor."

They nuzzled their heads and settled down more.

"Hmm…so, dear. Once I'm done with my morning patrol what do you want to do today?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind a little late breakfast afterwards. But before you do go there's something important I wanna mention right now."

"Oh? Okay, what is it?"

"Shining Armor…you and I have known each for so long and have been married, well, for so long. So…I want to know if…uh if…"

"If what? Cadence? Are you asking if…?"

"My shining armor…do you wanna start a family?"

Hearing those six last words together was a sentence of surprises. Shining couldn't blink with his wide open eyes and just stepped off of the bed before pacing around the sides of the room in an "I need to think" expression.

"Shining?" Cadence asked in a small worried tone. "Did I spook you or something?"

"No, no. It's just…starting a family? You mean you wanna have a baby?"

"Absolutely. Shining, as much as I love it just being the two of us, I would love it even more if we had a new member into this family. Don't you want to be a father?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, the thought of it never really crossed my mind before. Before, during, and after our wedding all I could think about was just you and me."

"And you've never thought that might have a son or daughter in the future? Not even once?"

"Well, maybe a little. But still…wow. Is having a child really what you want?"

"No doubt. I want us to have a baby and become more happy than we are right now." Shining took in her words, though he smiled, he still looked worried so Cadence gave him a persuading kiss. Then his face was replaced with a stunned one. "Don't you want that too?" She asked. Shining just looked at her dreamily like a Spike does with Rarity. Until he shook his face to snap out of it. "Hmm…of course I do, Cadence. But this sort of a big and—" "I know, sweetie. But I'm not implying that we start now, I'm just telling you how I feel. I'm a patient mare so anytime when you're comfortable with it, I'll wait until then." "Okay. Thank you. And look, just know that as your husband, I made a promise to you. Saying that I'll do anything that can make you happy." "I know, and nothing makes me happier than that." They nuzzled their heads together and spent some more time talking and cuddling until Shining Armor's shift began and he went off. Cadence also went off to do her job too.

So as a few minutes went by, Shining Armor got his armor on and met up with his friend Spearhead.

"Morning, Spearhead."

"Shining Armor, my dear friend. How's it been going in the throne world, lately?"

"Same as always. Enjoyable with the greatest mare ever."

"Awesome."

"Now what have you been doing?"

"Nothing. Other than constantly being inspired to create more of my art."

"Interesting."

"And hey. I know it's not exactly any of my business but I'm just curious. How well have you and Cadence been doing?"

"Absolutely fantastic."

"Good, because by now…I'd just assume that there would a little Shining Cadence by now." He chuckled and Shining showed a shocked look since he knew what he was talking about.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay Spearhead, I don't think I wanna talk about it."

"Sorry, Shining. Just thinking out loud, thinking out loud. Plus, I also wanted to say, if you two do get there and eventually need a foalsitter, just know that I'll be there to help."

"Uh thanks, buddy. Right now let's just start with our shift."

"Of course."

So they went on. Both them and other guardsponies were patrolling the outside of the castle and the rest of the city to make sure there was no threat around. There was nothing on sight. After a few hours later, now noon, Shining just finished eating lunch with his friends and noticed that his shift was over. And it was about to rain, so he wanted to get home quickly.

But on his way, he was pretty deep in thought.

"Man. Cadence wants to be a mother. Spearhead tells me he wants to be our foalsitter. Gosh, how come I've never thought about it before? How come I've never once thought about the possibility of me and the crystal heart of my life becoming parents? Heck, why am I even surprised by it? I love Cadence more than anything in this world, I should be excited about being a parent the same way she is. Maybe I'm only overreacting because I wasn't expecting her to bring it up today. So I'm gonna have to show pride, courage, and compassion. Cadence is my wife and I know that we will have a foal someday. So…whatever Cadence wants to do that'll make her happy, I'll do it. We'll become parents and for her and our child, I'll be the best father ever."

Shining Armor felt more prideful and was ready to talk to Cadence, but before we could continue walking further, the rain came down a little quicker and a large bang was sound next to him.

It surprised him but he settled once he turned to it. It came from the alley between these two buildings. It was dark and looked messy as he noticed that the bang was caused by a fallen trash can. He also noticed something small inside, so he approached it slowly. Until it moved and quickly screamed into another spot.

"Whoa! What the?" His curiousity didn't stop. He looked even closer and saw that the small thing…was a filly inside a box. "Oh. Hi there." He tried to bring his hoof in but the little filly just scooted deep inside the box, looking scared. "Hey." Shining Armor spoke softly to her. "Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." He came closer and the girl stayed frozen. Shining got a better look at her.

She looked very young. Like maybe just a little over a year old. She was a light purple and looked dirty and bruised. "Gosh, you poor thing, what happened to you? Ah come here." He offered her a comforting gesture. She still seemed scared and hesitant but took a second before she came to Shining Armor and allowed him to give her a comforting hug. Shining Armor sat down and put his arms around the girl, trying to keep her out of the drops of rain.

He could hear her crying just a little.

"Hey it's alright." He still said to her in a very soft tone. "Sweetie, can you tell me what you're doing out here?" She faced him but didn't give him a response like she didn't understand. "Hmm. I guess you're not much of a talker, huh?" He chuckled, trying to make her feel more secure. Then he saw something else. He did notice the filly had a horn earlier but after another second, he saw…that she had wings. "Sweetie, are you an alicorn?" The filly still didn't respond.

"Whoa." The rain began to come down hard. "Oh boy. Come on. My little friend, I think it would be safe if you'd come with me." Shining used his magic to bring out a small towel to put on the filly. She didn't like it but trusted him. "Okay sweetie, just relax and enjoy the little ride I'm about to put you in." He carried her and placed her on his back and quickly went to castle with her. But did his best to make sure that the ride wouldn't get too bumpy and that she wouldn't fall off.

After a minute or so, they made it. Shining Armor and his new friend were inside the castle and safe from the rain. Shining put her down and took off the towel before he heard her sneeze. "Bless you. My, my, you look like you've been through a lot. Come on let's get you cleaned up." He walked, heading to the nearest restroom. He was expecting her to follow him but turned and saw that she distracted. She was looking at the entire room they were in. It was big, bright, and made up of crystals. It was beautiful.

"I see you like the place already, huh?" Shining said, and the filly just faced him without a real expression. "Come on. I think you deserve a nice relaxing bath." He carried her again and brought her to the restroom. It was pretty clean and shiny, making the filly like the castle more, and she held still as Shining brought her the tub, turned on the water, and his towel and soap to help clean her up.

"Good girl. Thank you for holding still. Now I know I have friends and servants who would be doing this for you but I don't want you to deal with too many strangers anymore."

He continued cleaning her and she seemed to enjoy it. She felt like she has never been cared for like this. It was comforting and felt like there was no reason to feel scared around Shining Armor. Until they both heard a knock on the door. It surprised her but Shining Armor settled her down.

"Shining Armor? Is that you?" That was Cadence's voice.

"Whew. Yes, sweetie, it's me. Come inside, there's something interesting I wanna show you."

Cadence was confused but slowly opened the door. Shining was only outside the tub.

"Shining, what's going on?"

"Come and see."

Cadence did what he said and surprised to see the filly in the tub. "(Gasp)…Oh my. Shining, is that a—?"

"An alicorn filly? Yes."

"How is this possible? Who is she?"

"I don't know. I just found the poor thing in a dark alley. She looked dirty and beaten that I couldn't leave her behind."

"Beaten?" Cadence started to already feel sorry for the young girl and came closer to offer a friendly hoof but the filly backed up.

"Shhh…" Shining settled her down again. "It's okay, sweetie. This is Cadence. She is my wife and a friend. She's not going to hurt you."

The filly just took his word for it and slowly approached Cadence before slowly cuddling with her hoof.

"Aw. Shining, was she really alone?"

"Yep. I don't know what she was doing out there alone. I can only guess that she got lost from her family, but at least she's safe now."

"Okay. See if you can clean her up a little more and we can talk to her in our room."

"You got it."

Cadence slowly made the filly let go and almost felt a little sad from that ending. She soon left the restroom but looked back to see her husband still trying to clean the girl up. She smiled to it since it made her think about what would happen with her and Shining interacting with their children.

Shining still continued and the filly smiled from being scrubbed silly. She even had trouble trying not to chuckle, and it made Shining chuckle too. Once Shining was done and the girl was clean, he dried her off and brought her to the bedroom.

The girl laid on the bed with the two and they asked some questions. Cadence started.

"Okay sweetie. Since we earned your trust, my husband and I are gonna ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

The girl didn't respond, she looked like she just didn't understand. Shining said to Cadence, "I don't think she can speak. Maybe it's because she's too nervous or maybe she just doesn't."

"Hmm." Cadence faced her again. "Dear, it's okay. I promise you, I am a friend. Right now we are worried about you and just want to keep you safe right now. Can…can you at least tell us your name?"

She still didn't answer. Cadence just showed a face of worry and giving up, but with a few seconds, the filly took a deep breath and tried to speak in a soft but sore voice. "Twi…Twi…light." "What?" Said Shining Armor. "Twilight. My…name is Twilight." "Twilight?" Cadence was curious. "Like Twilight Velvet? Your mother." "I think so. Twilight, is that really your name?" The filly breathed again and slowly.

Cadence got closer. "It's a pretty name. Matches well with your pretty voice and face. Is anything else you can tell us, Twilight? Like do you know where your parents are or where you live?" The filly just shook her head and said, "N…No. I can't—I can't remember anything. I…I don't think I have parents." She felt small tears coming and the two felt very sorry for her. But Shining Armor decided to make her feel better.

"Hey it's alright. Look, everypony has a family. And I know that yours is somewhere here, and at least safe here with us now."

"O-Okay."

"Hmm. You seem to be responding better."

"Can you tell me your name again?"

"Sure. It's Shining Armor."

"Shiny?"

"No, it's Shine-Ing Armor."

"Uh…Shiny."

Shining just chuckled. "Aw that's okay. Maybe it's a little hard. You know, you look pretty hungry. How about you wait here with Cadence and I'll go and cook something up, okay?"

Twilight nodded.

He got off the bed and went to the kitchen while Cadence agreed to stay with Twilight and wanted to talk more.

"Was your name Cady?" She asked.

"(Chuckling)…No, but you call me that if you want. So Twilight, are you sure there's nothing else you can remember?"

"No. I'm sorry. I can't remember anything. But…why…are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're a little filly who's lost. We just want to help you so that way nothing bad will happen."

"T-Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I just don't like the idea of seeing a young one get hurt."

Cadence smiled and Twilight came close enough to nuzzle to her neck like a cat.

"Hmm. I can see you're a cuddlier, huh?"

"I'm tired." Twilight yawned.

"Okay. You just lay here and I'll find myself a chair to—"

"Wait. Can…you sleep with me please? I don't feel comfortable with sleeping by myself."

"Oh. Uh okay." Cadence felt a little hesitant but didn't want Twilight too feel cold and alone. So she stayed put on the bed and put her arms around her to help her sleep. "Is this okay?" "Yes. Thank you." Twilight yawned again and rested her head in front of Cadence's neck. All she could do was smile to it and think.

"My. When I said I wanted a child I didn't think it would come to me like this. Could it be that I got my wish? So far my Shining Armor seems to like her and I do too. But I know that we can't keep her. It's only temporary, and I just hope we will find her family soon." Then she slowly rested her head on top of Twilight. Even though it was only noon, both ponies seemed tuckered out already and were ready to rest until the next day, and Shining Armor thought the same thing when he came back and saw them sleeping.

"Aw. Who's gonna finish my cuisine then?" He chuckled and just put the platter on a desk near the bed, and got onto the bed to rest with Cadence and his new little friend Twilight.

* * *

Just one single thought, and a whole new world with a different story is made.

* * *

 ** _Alright, so far I hope you all thought that that was adorable, and just know that through the rest of the story, unless something important comes to mind, there won't be any author notes._**


	2. A Little Morning

_**It's this sweet AU, back again! First I want to say thanks to everyone who has added a FAV and FOLLOW to this story, it's always admiring to see everyone enjoy my work still and more. And I want to say something to Alex and every other fellow Flurry Heart lover out there.**_

 _ **Don't shed a tear, because you don't know what I've got planned for this story.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: A LITTLE MORNING

Throughout a whole entire night, the three ponies, Shining Armor, Cadence, and their new friend little Twilight were sleeping together on the bed. Twilight was a little alicorn all alone until Shining found her and brought her over so he and Cadence could take care of her before figuring out how to find her family.

Once that night almost came to an end, before Princess Luna set down the moon, Twilight woke up. She noticed that she was still laying on the bed with the sleeping Cadence and Shining Armor, and chuckled a little when she saw how Shining was sleeping. Mouth wide open, drooling a little bit, and snoring. She approached him further and pushed his nose up to make him look silly. It made her laugh silently and she kept repeating it until he woke up.

"Huh?" He said tiredly. "What? Twilight, is that you?"

Twilight shook and nodded. "I…I'm sorry, Shiny. You just look funny being asleep." She felt scared saying that.

"Funny?" He smiled. "Well how about this, then?" He tickled her in a surprise attack. That action scared her at first until he felt her funny bone burst out. So she laughed a little, but it was enough to wake up Cadence.

"Huh? Guys? What are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh sorry, sweetie. I was just messing around with Twilight." Shining said to her.

"Yeah. Sorry, sweetie." Twilight humorously mimicked him.

"Hey, don't copy me."

"Hey, don't copy me." She laughed again and Shining rolled his eyes with a smile.

That made Cadence chuckle next. "Hehehe. Oh boy, have we been sleeping since yesterday afternoon?"

"I think so." Shining responded. "But that's okay. There's nothing wrong with having me cook my famous cuisine for nothing." Sarcasm. Cadence only chuckled again and did notice his food for Twilight left on the desk near their bed. She softly said, "I'm sorry, Shiny. How about I cook some breakfast for you and Twilight?" "Okay." "Twilight, is that okay? Do you want breakfast?" Twilight nodded and they all heard her stomach growl. "I'll definitely take that as a yes."

They stepped out of bed and walked to their dining room. Cadence went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Shining Armor stayed to keep Twilight company.

"So Twilight, is there anything you can tell me about yourself?"

"Huh? Uh. I still can't…remember anything."

"Nothing? Hmm…whoever left you there must've hurt you severely. Well just know that until we find your family, you are safe with us."

"Okay. Thank you…Shiny."

"Hmm…(Chuckling)…Shiny, Cady, and their new friend, little Twily. Hehe, you're a cute filly, you know that?" He slowly massaged her head and she liked it. He thought, "Wow. I still can't believe it. Cadence said she wanted us to start a family and then we just happen to come across a poor girl who looked beaten, and was all alone…and is an alicorn. I never pictured that. But I know see that she's just a little girl and right now we're her only friends." Then at that moment, Twilight stopped him and took his hoof before cuddling with it. He chuckled, "Haha. I can see you're quite the cuddler, aren't you?" "That's what Cady said. Um…am I going to be…staying here for a while?" "Yeah, just until we find your parents but know until then, you'll be safe here and you're gonna have lots of fun with me and Cady." "Okay!"

She laughed and decided to cuddle on Shining Armor's neck. Despite the surprise, he actually liked it. So much that he couldn't help but do the same to her. He cuddled his chin to her head and then they did it to each other's cheeks. Shining Armor felt happy, as if he was comforting with his own daughter.

"Hey are you cheating on your wife already!?" Cadence joked while coming out of the kitchen, which surprised Shining enough to make him jump and blush. "C-C-Cad-d-d-dence, I'm sorry did you see-?" "Yeah. It's okay, hehehe. She kind of did the same thing to me yesterday. Anyway, I've got breakfast now." She was holding a plate of three chocolate chip pancakes and a plate that had a spicy leaf sandwich with her magic. They both liked the view of it, so Shining walked to the table and sat before Cadence took Twilight to the table.

"Twilight, sweetie, these pancakes are for you. Shining Armor, here are your favorites." She gave them their food and they enjoyed it. Cadence just sat between the two since she didn't feel like eating, and noticed that Twilight wasn't eating at all. "Dear, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" "Uh. No thank you. Thank you for making these for me but…can I have the same thing that Shiny has?" Cadence and Shining Armor froze for a bit. Since when were kids into spicy foods? Shining chuckled, "Oh I don't know, Twily. This stuff here is a little much. You sure you can handle it?" "Yes, yes, yes please." Twilight showed some excitement while Cadence showed some worry. "Well okay. But first you have to eat Cadence's pancakes. You come to like those more." "Oh okay." They laughed and just by one second, she attempted to eat each pancake whole. Thankfully she didn't hurt herself but did finish them quick which surprised her guardians.

"Done. Thank you, Cady, those were great. Now can I have of that stuff please?" She laughed and pleaded. Cadence showed more worry and Shining just smiled while rolling his eyes. "Well okay then." He got closer to her and told her, "Now you need to take just a small bite, alright?" "Okay." Twilight took the sandwich when he handed it and she took a slow and small bite. It took a few seconds before she finally swallowed her bite and a made nervous smile. "I like it." She softly said.

Shining Armor was impressed. "Wow, you've got an iron stomach. You know if you want I can cook a full course meal of spicy cuisines tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay let's not get carried away. I'm not letting you cook anything nuclear." Cadence said firmly.

"You heard the lady."

"You heard the lady."

Shining and Twilight both said and laughed, having Cadence laughed too.

Author's Note: _**I know having spicy food is a weird breakfast choice for a grown man but I wanted to make that part look like that SAO episode more.**_

After that, they continued with what they had next for breakfast, and the two older ponies spend their time keeping Twilight company with some toys their servants brought in from the castle nursery room (that was made for the children of parents that would visit the monarchs of the crystal empire). The three together had fun, especially when Cadence had Twilight do something special.

"Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." They laughed at doing that and Shining just thought that was cute. "Haha. I can see you're still having fun, aren't you Twily?" "Uh-huh. You guys are fun to play with." Then Cadence said to her, "Well I'm glad you think so. But let me ask do you still remember anything?" "Nope. I'm sorry but…nothing's there. I can't remember anything that happened before yesterday, when Shiny found me. I…I only remember being so scared and alone. Until you two came." The two felt sorry to hear that but were at least grateful that Twilight felt happy around them.

"I'm really sorry about that, Twilight. But I'm glad that you're with us and that you feel happy." Said Shining Armor.

"Yeah, and still know that until we find your parents, we're going to take good care of you." Cadence said before she softly petted Twilight's head, and doing that made her even more happy. Enough to even to ask a special request.

"Thank you…(sniffles)…Shiny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…can I call you…Daddy?"

"What? Me?"

"Cady…can I call you…Mommy?"

Hearing those words made the two freeze again and wondered how to respond. But by looking at the little filly's begging face it was hard for them to say no.

"Okay. Twilight…for right now we would be happy to be your mother and father."

Twilight showed a face of joy and charged at them with a big hug. "Thank you! Mommy. Daddy." "Aw." Then she cried a little with happiness. Cadence also made a few tears with Shining noticing. So the three of them continued hugging until they heard a large knock echoing, which surprised Twilight.

"Ah! What was that?" She said, trying to get into Cadence's arms.

"Oh I think somepony's just at the door. Shining Armor, can you get that please?"

"Sure." He stood up and went to the main door, and was to surprised to see that it was the friends of him and Cadence.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Shining asked.

"I knew he would forget." Luna mumbled to her sister humorously. Celestia answered to him, "We are here because you and my niece arranged a little get-together day last week, remember?"

"Oh! Uh…could you wait out here for just a minute please? I need to discuss something with Cadence. Just one minute." He shut the door in a hurry which surprised the others and went to Cadence and Twilight.

* * *

After telling them about the company, they became worried about how they would react to Twilight, even Twilight herself was worried about that result. So they just decided to go with and hoped that their family and friends would give the best reaction.

"Okay, come on in." Shining opened the door and everypony (plus dragon) came in.

"Thanks. Now what exactly were you in a rush for?" Applejack asked.

"Now Applejack, let's not ask that. Being a prince, I'm sure our good friend here was too busy to remember the occasion. Isn't that, Spikey Wikey?" Rarity said.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Spike responded, trying to be nice in front of his guardian (which was Rarity).

Shining finally answered, "Actually, everypony. You are about to find out. Yesterday, I came across something very special and Cadence and I took care of it."

Once they all made it to the throne room, they all said hi to Cadence, who was sitting in her throne while trying to hide Twilight.

"It's good to see you again, Cadence." Said Fluttershy.

"It's great seeing you all too. Now before we actually start our get-together, Shining Armor and I wanted to show you something that I take it he hinted you about."

"Yes but what is it?" Said Pinkie. "Is it something to add to your throne or an important for the Crystal Empire?"

Shining, "No and no. It's nothing like that but something a lot more important."

Cadence, "Okay, sweetie, you can come out now." She waved her hoof for Twilight to come out from behind the throne. Once she came out, she was moving slowly, obviously nervous and when everypony else noticed, they showed a really face of surprise. Then Pinkie Pie made a huge smile before chanting, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You two finally have a filly of your own! Hi there." She tried approaching her but Twilight backed up and Cadence tried comforting her. "It's okay, Twily. These are our friends. Everypony, meet our new little friend Twilight." "Whoa." The girls and Spike said and slowly came to her. "It's okay, they won't bite." Cadence told her again. Celestia and Luna looked amazed, for they have never expected to see a little alicorn filly. "Cadence, can my sister and I speak with you please?" "Yes. Shining can you accompanying Twilight with the others in the hallway?" "Sure. Come on, dear." He carried her and let the others follow him while the three princesses were alone.

"Cadence? Is that little filly really an alicorn?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid so. Shining Armor said she found her alone in a dark alley in the town. She was beaten and there was no pony else around. So we decided to clean her up and take her in."

Celestia, "Interesting. Never once have we come across another alicorn before. Was she really alone?"

"Yes. Otherwise my Shining Armor wouldn't have brought her here with wanting to help. Hmmm…if there's one thing I love about that stallion is that he's never careless."

Celestia and Luna only gave her a sly smile until Luna mentioned, "Wait, you said that was yesterday? Have you and your husband worked on finding the poor girl's parents?"

"Oh, actually we haven't. In fact, Twilight claims that she doesn't even remember them. She's…a blank slate."

That surprised the two, so they continued their conversation as the others were playing together in the hallway and talking. Twilight was starting to get used to everypony.

"Haha! Man, you're a fun one, aren't ya?" Applejack laughed while playing rodeo with Twilight.

Rarity, "Now who in Equestria would ever want to leave behind or even hurt an adorable little filly like this?" She asked after hearing the story that Shining Armor was telling them.

"I don't know. She claims she doesn't even remember. We think she's a blank slate and that's why my Cadence and I are keeping her until we find her parents."

"Wow. Either way I hope you don't find them too soon because this baby here is too fun to let go of." Pinkie laughed as Twilight hugged her. The others did the same.

Spike, "It kind of amazes me. I thought Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were the only alicorns."

Fluttershy, "I guess it just shows that you guys were right. This is something special." Then she got a sudden chill when she felt Twilight cuddling her legs. "Aw. You know, whenever we're available I think we'd be more than happy to foalsit."

"Yeah! Heck, I'd love to see if maybe I can teach this fun squirt how to fly." Rainbow Dash patted her head silly.

Shining Armor wasn't sure about either but did enjoy the thought and view of Twilight smiling while interacting with Spike and the girls. It made him wonder more about what was coming up next for her, himself, and Cadence together.

He just continued watching Twilight play with her new friends. Rarity taught Twilight how to do a little dance. Fluttershy got her to use her wings just a little bit. Rainbow Dash had her race in the hallway. Applejack continued playing rodeo with her, and Spike and Pinkie had her play leapfrog. It was all fun and games for the little Twily.

A few hours later, everypony was about ready to leave, to Twilight disappointment. "Aw, you guys have to go now?" Spike responded, "Yeah. Sorry buddy, but don't worry we'll come back to visit before you know it." "Okay, Spikey." She hugged him and he encouraged it. Then Celestia told Cadence, "Be sure this little one is safe." "I will. I tend to keep her that way." "And make sure I get see her again. I wanna get to know her a little more myself." She chuckled and everypony left, leaving the three alone in the castle.

"So Twily, did you like our friends?" Shining asked.

"Yes. They were fun and great to talk to."

Cadence, "Good. I think you'll even love my aunts when they come to visit again."

"You mean the princesses? They're your aunts?"

"Yep. They are the princesses that rule over the land that we live in and are a part of our family."

"Wow. Can I even call them Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna?"

"We'll see." The adults chuckled again.

Shining Armor, "Right, since they're leaving, is there anything you wanna do right now to pass the time?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Before she could answer, she felt the wind from the open door blowing and had a good thought on what to do as she looked outside. "Mommy, Daddy, can we…?"

* * *

 _ **Yeah! Now like I said before, I won't be putting in such Author Notes but for right now it's fine and I'll end this one by adding an important question:**_

 _ **Later on in the series, would you guys want to see a certain orange pegasus as the grown castle guard or as a young colt? Please note that I'd like more than one vote.**_


	3. A Little Walk

_**If you wanted to know what Little Twily wanted, then here's your answer.**_

 _ **Also, Alex, I know you were kind of questioning about the sandwhich thing from the last chapter so just know that that's been edited, and to everyone else who wonders about how this goes on like…when will Flurry come or how is it that Rarity found and raised Spike…don't worry. :) Like I said, you guys don't know what I have planned for this yet.**_

 _ **Plus, when I make the chapter that does explain how Rarity found Spike, it would make sense if I made it sometime after the "Father Knows Best" episode comes on.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: A LITTLE WALK

"…go outside? I wanna go look at the town." Twilight said to the stallion and mare that she called her parents. They wanted to do something to make her feel occupied and have fun, but getting that answer made them receive second thoughts. Cadence said to her, "Oh. Uh sweetie, I'm…well…okay, I'm not too sure about that." "Why?" Twily respectfully asked her. "Because since we still don't know where you're from, it's probably not safe to draw in any attention. In fact I don't even wanna go through the chance of running into the pony that left you behind." Shining concurred with her saying, "She actually has a point, Twilight. I think it's better to not take any chances."

"Oh. Okay. I'll stay. But if you were to yes, I know you would do very well at trying to protect me." Twilight seemed like she was trying to sound very flattering for them. They looked past her charm and only chuckled.

Shining Armor, "Nice try, sweetie."

Though when Cadence looked into her friend's eyes, she began to feel like her legs were turning into jelly.

"Cadence? Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah. Uh…hey on. Twilight, are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and maybe play with more toys with me and Shiny?"

"I-I would. I just wanted to walk around everywhere with you two."

Cadence felt way too flattered by the way she spoke, and so did Shining Armor. They felt like she was just trying to fool them, so they tried fighting it but couldn't stop staring at her eyes. So…the three were walking across the sidewalks around the town. Twilight was on Shining Armor's back wearing a small coat with a hood on.

"Thank you, mommy and daddy." Twily chuckled while trying to hug Shining's neck.

He silently chuckled, "Hehe. You're welcome, sweetie. But don't think we're ever gonna give in to your begging like that again."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight said to which the two ponies giggled to. That got her confused since she truthfully wasn't trying to plead to them earlier.

So they just did walking day out. Everypony around them either waved or said hello to them since they were the prince and princess of the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor and Cadence did the same back and had glad looks on their faces since it appeared that nopony seemed to question why a very young filly was with them. "Why exactly am I wearing this again?" Twilight asked. Cadence answered, "Well dear, everypony you see in our kingdom here believes that there are only three alicorns. Me and Aunt Celestia and Luna. So right now while we're walking out here now we don't want to see everypony's reaction if they see you as maybe the fourth alicorn." "Really? Will they be scared of me if they do see me?" "Scared? No, no. Absolutely not. Come here." Cadence used her magic move Twilight to her back, which didn't bother Shining at all.

She said to Twilight, "Nopony will ever be scared of you. We're just covering up your wings so we won't drag any unwanted attention just to keep you safe. It'll be okay."

Shining Armor, "In fact, this walk will give us a good chance to look around and find your parents. Are you okay with that?"

"Hmm Hmm." Twilight smiled. Trying to show a complete positive attitude with the plan.

The three horses together spent the past few hours walking around the whole Crystal Empire. With every second that passed by, there wasn't a single house or building that little Twily recognized. It was all quite a mystery, and a reason to show worry as Shiny and Cady had their sympathy for the girl increase more and more. But they didn't give up yet.

The three went to some of the many families of crystal ponies to ask them if they were missing a little girl. Each and every one of them said no, though they did admire Twilight, and some of them even volunteered to adopt her. But the Shining and Cadence kindly declined that and only continued looking after her.

Two hours later…

"Well…we've looked all around and there's not a single family that says they're missing somepony important." Said Cadence, who sounded tired from all the walking.

Shining Armor wasn't any different. "I know. I feel like nopony's going to help us here with our poor girl."

"Are you guys tired?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm? Sorry sweetie. I'm afraid we are. But don't worry, I think right now we can take a break. How about here at the park?" Shining pointed to the beautiful park in town with a lot of children and there was an ice cream cart.

"Yes please! Can we also have some ice cream too?"

The two chuckled to that request so Shining said "Of course, sweetie. Cadence, I'll pay for the treats while you watch over Twilight."

"Sure. (mumbling) You're definitely gonna pay for it. You're the husband."

Twilight heard Cadence's words and giggled the same way she did.

Shining Armor secretly heard that and rolled his eyes before reaching the ice cream cart. Cadence was able to bring little Twily to the park where she got to enjoy rolling around on the grass, observe the sunlight around all the other fillies and colts playing, and see the butterflies around. Thankfully no one ever noticed her wings as she still had the coat on.

"What do you think, Twilight?" Cadence asked her as she sat next to Twily in the middle of the park. "Do you see anything or anypony familiar?"

"Hmm…no. Everything I see in front of me is still ne-" She stopped when a butterfly landed on her nose.

Cadence giggled and Twilight didn't move. She just kept looking at it like it was a gem. Cadence was a little impressed since most children would be too easily startled when a butterfly would get on their noses. But Twilight didn't show any reaction like that at all. So Cadence asked her, "Twily? Are you okay?" "I…I think so. Is this is the same creature from Fluttershy's cutie mark?" "Yep. A butterfly. It's a pretty one, isn't it? Have you ever seen one before?" "Nope. I don't remember ever seeing a creature like this." Twilight's words created total confusion for Cadence. So she came closer to her, and after that action made the butterfly scatter, she wanted to ask her,

"Twilight…I'm sorry if you're not going to like this but…can you tell me anything small that you do remember from before Shining Armor found you?"

She heard her clearly and while being hesitant, she was about to answer until Shiny came with the treats.

"I'm actually curious myself." He said before giving them their ice cream. "That is if you're okay with telling us."

Twilight gently took hers, and looked into the eyes of her new temporary parents. She knew she had to be honest with them since they were truly worried about her well-being. She sighed and finally spoke.

"Okay. Uh…honestly I can't remember too much of everything but before daddy found me…I think…the last thing I remember was that there was this big blue light right in front of me. It felt like I was dreaming about myself looking at a star. I didn't know what it was. After that, everything was black until I opened my eyes and saw stormy clouds and rain drops falling on me. And myself at a dark alley with bruises on me. I had no idea what happened. So I was scared and just walked through the alley for an hour or something until I heard hoofsteps. I was getting scared, so I tried to jump into a trash can to hide before it fell. That was when daddy found and helped me."

"Wow…" Said Shining Armor as he and Cady looked at each other with true worries.

Cady just smiled next saying to the filly, "Sweetie…I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But right now, I can promise you that as long as you stay with me and your daddy, you'll be safe in our arms."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Shining said before noticing a couple tears come down from Twily's eyes. "We promise. Now come here." Twilight listened to him and gave him a great hug before Cadence joined in.

Afterwards, the three just enjoyed their ice cream and played tag and kite practice in the park. It became a joyful two hours for them. The three savored every moment of it when they laid down together to look at the sky, and at many times, Shining Armor and Cadence felt more happy about it since it felt like they were having a family day with their own little daughter. It was a miraculous feeling. Then when Shining took a good look at Twilight, he thought he saw a quick mirage. He thought he saw her turn smaller, her coat turned white, her mane was more curly and in the color of purple and light blue. She looked like a totally different foal. He seemed confused like a sense of deja vu was swirling in his mind until he rubbed his eyes and saw Twilight at her normal filly-self.

Cadence noticed his look. "Something wrong, sweetie?"

"Hmm? Uh…no. Nothing's wrong." He spoke truthfully. Nothing was wrong though he did feel like he was seeing things. But he just ignored it as he and the girls continued their family day out at the park.

Author's Note: _**If you're wondering what that was then think about this: in stories that may involve time travel or reality becoming altered, there's a moment where one of the protagonists begin to see things from his/her original life. A quick glimpse of the conscience telling the character that the reality they're in isn't real. And that was the glimpse that Shining Armor just experienced.**_

After another good walk and trying again to help Twilight bring her memory back, the prince and princess thought it would be good to return home to rest. Once they made it into the castle, Twilight giggled "Hehe. Oh that was fun. Thank you so much for this day, guys." She was truly happy, and the two smiled.

"You're welcome, dear. Do you wanna play in the nursery again before we do anything else?" Cadence asked.

"Uh huh." Twilight jumped off of Shining Armor's back and went to the nursery room. Then at that split second, Shining intentionally fell to his floor on his belly.

"Phew!" He sighed.

Cady giggled as she laid down next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't think I've done that much walking in a while."

"Well, I think that's how most fathers feel after looking after their kid for the day. Hehe."

"Father? Hmm…do…as long as we having poor Twily around, do you wanna think about her as our daughter?"

"Actually…if I'm being honest yes. She's very pretty, kind, and fun to watch over and play with. She's a very sweet girl. But…I know we can't keep her forever. We need to find her real parents soon."

"Yeah, I know. Though you are also right about her being fun. Which means you kind of got your wish."

"Yep. As of right now, we have a family."

Shining Armor was indeed happy about her being joyful like that, though was completely off guard when she suddenly kissed him passionately. He only encouraged it before they both relaxed in each other embrace. And during that, Twilight just continued playing with the toys in the room and thought about how good it was to have friends like the two ponies that looked after her like true parents. "Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy. I love you." She said to herself and didn't stop playing.

And while the prince and princess were still cuddling alone together, Cadence giggled more. Because of one thought she had on her mind.

"I wonder if he would be okay with having one more girl someday?"

* * *

 _ **Adorableness and mystery. And After this comes another chapter(s) to…**_

• _**Fanfiction Island**_

• _**T8ECR34TOR's Classics**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything**_

• _**Rio: A New Kind of Story**_

• _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_


	4. A Little Time Later

_**Hello everyone! In case you forgot about this AU story, then know that we are back once again!**_

 _ **It's been a while, but just know that…**_

• _**MLP and the characters are owned by Hasbro.**_

• _**This story was inspired by one scene from VeronicaToon7's "Aqua Blue" and StormXF3's "My Little Dashie" story.**_

 _ **• The song referenced in this belongs to the artist Jonsi.**_

 _ **That's it so far. Oh! As for any of the suggestions…**_

 _ **Alexriolover95, about the Crystalling idea, considering the fact that Twilight's not Shining Armor and Cadence's official baby, I don't know if that'll work. But who knows. Maybe I can take a look at the Season 6 premiere again and decide sometime in the future.**_

 _ **Also, again, I'll eventually be able to put up a little story on how Rarity found Spike. And it goes with her explaining it to Twilight.**_

 _ **Finally, Sunburst and Starlight, and even another orange pony will make an appearance. Just read, wait, and enjoy this and more stories coming up.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: A LITTLE TIME LATER

Being well treated by two adult ponies, having to meet their friends and be loved by them, taking a walk around an empire, and being temporarily adopted by the two ponies. Those were the traits that made little Twilight's day feel so special and relieving.

After a few hours, she and her new parents, Shining Armor and Cadence, were all sitting together for dinner since the sun was setting ( _ **thanks to you-know-who**_ ), and it made the adult ponies feel like it was good timing; good timing for them and their new daughter to talk more.

Each of them had smiles on their faces as they were eating Shining Armor's delicious haysoup. The taste was good and moist to them, but as Cadence was eating her bowl, she noticed little Twily trying to scoop out all the vegetables and hide them under her napkin. She thought it was so cute that she wanted to laugh, but resisted so she wouldn't spit out her food.

She gently spoke up, "So…(chickling)…Twilight, I can tell you're enjoying Shining Armor's soup?"

"Uh huh. Thanks for making this, Daddy."

Shining responded, "You're quite welcome, sweetie. Oh, there's something you should know. For a long time, I've made a ton of good food, and after me and Cadence got married, the first dinner we had together on our honeymoon was my delicious soup here. Though, there were times where I felt like Cady didn't enjoy it since I spotted her scooping out the vegetables."

"Oh Shiny." Cadence laughed. But Twilight quickly tried to put the vegetables back her soup, so Shining Armor wouldn't get mad. It worked and only Cadence was intuitive enough to see that.

Then Twily decided to ask, "Um…Daddy, you said you and Mommy tried this after you got married. What does 'married' mean?"

Cadence explained, "Well, dear, marriage is when two ponies who love each other very much come together in order to be sealed, exchange vows, and promise to be together forever."

Shining, "And the day when I got married to Cadence here, was the best day of my life." He brought his wife to a loving embrace, and they snuggled their cheeks together before Shining Armor continued. "And who knows. Maybe when you're old enough Twilight, you'll be able to marry your own special somepony."

"Hmm." Twilight wondered. But she didn't understand much. "I don't know, maybe."

Cadence, "Well, in the meantime, I think we should focus on the here and now. And right now, what you do have are two special ponies who care very much about your well-being." She slowly pet Twilight's head.

"Thank you. To be clear, that's you, right?"

"Yep." Cadence and Shining said in unison, then laughed.

Twilight chuckled too, before asking, "Um…Mommy?"

"Yes, dear."

"When…(gulp)…when you and Daddy do find my parents, will I ever see you again?"

The two adult ponies felt like their hearts just dropped down. Neither of them thought about what would happen if they found Twilight's parents. But Cady was able to show a quick smile and say, "Of course, Twilight. When we find your folks, you'll be well taken care of, and we'll be able to visit you anytime you'd like."

"Anytime?"

"You got it, Twily." Shining Armor hugged her by surprise and made her laugh. "But for right now, how about we enjoy of the family dinner. In fact, we have a small gift for you upstairs."

"Really?!"

"Uh huh. Just don't get too excited. Eat your soup."

"Okay." Twilight did get too excited, so she quickly went through the entire soup like light speed (and with the vegetables). That action just made her adoptive parents laugh a little more.

A few minutes later…Twilight was happy to have finished her soup. So she sat on Shining Armor's back when he and Cadence both lead her to their room. He opened the door, and Twilight kept her eyes shut before Cady turned on the lights.

Once Twilight opened her eyes, she saw her parents smiling, and they pointed to what looked like a large bed used for a foal.

"Oh my gosh!" Twily chanted. She raced off of Shiny's back and looked at the bed.

"Haha." The two laughed.

Cadence, "I take it you love it?"

Twilight, "Absolutely! I-Is it staying in here?"

"Uh huh. We had our helpers in the palace make this for you. While you're living here with us, you'll get to sleep here with us so you can be safe."

Shining, "Until we find your parents. But still, we're glad you like it."

Twily, "Ooh, thank you." She hugged them and tried climbing onto her bed. It was difficult, but with all her strength, she got to the top. The effort made the two clap for her and loved seeing how she was enjoying the bed.

"Comfy?"

"Yep." The alicorn filly was indeed loving her new bed.

It was a little big, but enjoyable. It had a few white, wooden, child-proof bars on the other side, for safety. It had a beautiful purple blanket cover with pictures of crystals and stars. Finally, Twilight even observed a few plush toys that she quickly began to love. The whole bed was something she really did love.

"Thank you. I…(yawning)…really love it."

Cadence, "Good, and perfect timing too. You now get to try it out."

Shining, "Because I believe it's bedtime for you."

Twily, "What? No, I…(yawning)…I'm not that tired yet."

"Oh I think you are."

"Come on, dear." Cadence said and then brought another blanket to the girl. She was gladly able to comfort her, and Twilight didn't argue.

As she tucked her nicely into bed, Twilight yawned again and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Hey, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"This: when I was about your age, I was a lost little filly, in need of finding a good family, just like you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But then, Celestia found me and offered me a home in her palace. She raised me like a real mother would. In fact, she even sang this song to me whenever I had nightmares."

"How…(yawning)…did it go?"

"Like this:" Cadence cleared her throat, and softly sang to Twilight the best song to help her sleep.

(" _Sticks and Stones_ " by Jonsi)

She sang a nice and loving song to little Twily. She seemed to love hearing her as she shut her eyes, and nearly fell asleep as Cadence went through every lyric and went to the end. Once she stopped, all Cadence did was watch Twilight rest in her new bed. Then she kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Twilight responded before falling asleep.

Shining Armor heard her, and both he and Cadence felt their hearts growing rapidly and their faces heat up. What they felt was love and joy, and that came from the appreciation Twilight showed them ever since they took her in.

The two felt so happy, that Cadence started to feel tears flow down, and Shining Armor was able to hug her.

"Oh, Shiny."

"I know. I felt that too. And I'll be honest…I'm hoping she will stay with us."

"Me too. But…until we face the next day, can I mention something?"

"Yeah."

"Of all the ponies I've met that truly love and understand me, you are the best." Cadence kissed him deeply, and he did it back before they fell into their bed to snuggle with one another.

"Mmm. I love you, my Shining Armor."

"I love you too, my princess."

"And our new daughter here?"

"And our new daughter here."

They both chuckled and just continued snuggling before they felt tired, and slept in each other's embrace. Before they would get ready for the next day.

* * *

 _ **This still looks sweet so far, right?**_

 _ **That song Cadence sang to Twily was the song used for the first "How to Train your Dragon" film. And know that the third and final one is coming this week!**_

 _ **Anyway, now would be a good time to hope for the best that things for Shiny, Cady, and little Twily will go well.**_

 _ **BTW, if anybody got confused when Cadence mentioned "seal", that term is actually used in my church. I don't know if others use it too but it means being married together forever.**_

 _ **So now, apart from this, tell me what you guys think and ask what else you'd like to see this tale.**_


	5. A Little Comfort: Part 1

• _**MLP is Hasbro Property.**_

• _**This story was inspired by VeronicaToon7's "Aqua Blue", StormXF3's "My Little Dashie", and Ep.11-12 of Sword Art Online.**_

 _ **Alrighty, before this begins, let me just a leave few comments out.**_

 _ **1.) I read the latest chaper to Alex's story "The Terrible Truth" on Fimfiction. And seeing Flurry Heart go to Pound Cake was rather cute. Maybe at the end of Season 9 there'll be a flashforward episode that shows the two together.**_

 _ **2.) On DeviantART, I created a little picture that might explain how many years its been since Twilight and Spike moved Ponyville. If you wanna look at it, then let me know what you think.**_

 _ **3.) (This one goes to Alexriolover95): Hey buddy, you might've noticed the announcement I made about me shutting off my Private Message setting. So far, things have been a little fine, and know that I will make responses to almost whatever comment you and the others like to post in my stories, and also know that you have been and still are a good friend to me. Plus, if this at all means that I no longer have permission to use your OCs (for certain things like "Restart Forever", "Harry and Annabelle", or "A Creator's War"), then just know that that won't be a problem. Because like you and the many authors in this site, I am resourceful. I can rewrite my plans and use my OCs to replace yours. However, if you want to say I don't have to, then that would be good too. Either way, it'll be fine. Thank you for your encouragement as always, buddy.**_

 _ **Alright! Now, I hope you guys will like this new chapter, and know that after this, I'm considering on making perhaps…fifteen more chapters for this story before it's done. And before that happens, know that this tale will still introduce two special characters; One orange pegasus, and a white alicorn baby. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: A LITTLE COMFORT: PART 1

Two weeks later. After Shining Armor found the little alicorn filly, Twilight Sparkle, he and his wife Cadence spent exactly fourteen days trying to take care of her as her new parents. So far, they were fantastic at their new job. Everyday, whenever they weren't busy with their royal duties, they would always spend personal time with their (adoptive) daughter. They talked with her, ate lunch or any meal with her, played with her, read books and study magic with her, took her out for a walk to the park, and even cleaned her up when she got dirty.

For fourteen days, the three together have had nothing but fun as a family. In fact, there were even days when Shining Armor and Cadence forgot all about finding Twilight's parents. They were so caught up with taking care of her that a part of them believed she actually was their daughter. And they liked it, because they really loved her as each day went by. That was even settled one day when Twilight needed some more comfort.

Some time during the early morning of the next day, the moon was still in the sky and Twilight was still sleeping in her bed near her parents, who were also sleeping comfortably together. She seemed to have been relaxing through the night, but at some moments she was also sweating and moving around at a rough pace. Then a few hours before the sun could go up, she was beginning to moan…and cry. Her horn started turning red and she looked like she was pain. She even used her magic to open the bars of her bed down and wanted to wake up but couldn't. Until Cadence was able to hear and it got her out of her bed. "Wha-?" She said in a weary state. Then noticed Twilight about fall off of the bed. She gasped, "Twilight!" Then raced all the way to save her in the nick of time.

She was able to carry her caught in her arms ( _ **or front legs, either way, I just want to call them arms**_ ).

"Are you okay?" She asked. Then Twilight suddenly woke up and began struggling. "Twilight! Twilight! It's okay, it's okay." Cadence tried calming her down, and it worked. When Twilight saw that her mother was carrying her, she stopped moving, and just cried trying to hug her.

"Mommy!" She cried.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay, Mommy's here. I got you. What's wrong?"

"Yes. I-I…(sniffle) I had a nightmare. I don't know what it was but it was black, dark, scary, and…and…and I was all alone again."

Hearing her say that brought back Cadence's sympathetic side again, and it made her hug Twilight a little tighter.

"It's alright. Shh. Mm. I know you're scared, Twilight. But don't worry, you're not alone. You have me, Shiny, and all of our friends. I promise you, you'll never be alone. I promise I will always take care of you. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh. Thank you. I-I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Twily. I always will." They continued hugging, unaware that Shining Armor was watching them from the other side of the room. He smiled too and also felt sympathetic for his girls. Then he tried pretending to be asleep when he heard Cadence say, "Say, would be okay with sleeping with me and your daddy?"

"Y-Yes, please." Twilight replied, still feeling a little sad.

"Okay." Cadence brought Twily to her back and they went to the bed to sleep. Shining had one eye open, and seeing his two closest friends get along made him very joyful. Then he suddenly felt more happy when Twilight gently moved over to his side of bed.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Twily." He said in his mind.

Then rested, in the hopes that having her parents around still comforted her.

Ten hours later, the sun was all the way up in the sky and everypony in the Crystal Empire was "up and at 'em." Including Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily. The three of them were in the main room near the front doors together, wanting to talk more.

"You sure you're okay after last night, sweetie?" Cadence asked Twilight, who was laying on her back.

"Uh huh. Thanks for helping me with that, by the way."

"You're welcome."

Shining Armor responded, "As your parents, it's always our job to make sure you are safe and happy. And speaking of which, we have a little surprise we'd like to mention to you."

"Really?" Twilight asked, jumping off of Cadence's back and faced Shining to hear about the surprise.

"Yep. You see, Twilight…you've been with us for two weeks now, and these past days have been the best."

Cadence, "Without a doubt. You've always been so nice and obedient, and playful and fantastic to have around."

"And since we haven't succeeded in finding your real parents, we want to ask…do you really like living here?"

"Uh huh." Twilight said with a bright smile.

Cadence asked her, "And do you really love calling us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?"

"Yep, yep, yep."

"Then…do you want to be a part of our family for good?"

Twilight gasped, knowing what they meant, and Shining Armor continued, "We want you to adopt you as our daughter. We want you to be a part of our family permanently. Do…do you want that too?"

Twilight felt her heart beating fast as she looked at her new parents, and charged them with tears of joy. "Yes, please!" She said excitedly. "I want to stay with you guys!"

"Aww." Cadence felt tears of joy too, and Shining felt glad to see his wife and new daughter so happy.

So he said, "I'm happy that you feel that way, Twily. So I promise you that as you're with us, you'll be safe and happy."

"Thank you. I love you, guys."

"We love you too."

The three hugged each other very tight, and could already tell that they were gonna have a great future together. But then Shining also said, "Oh, there is one other thing we want to mention. Twily, you know about the fireworks contest and dance we're having here tonight, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you will be joining us there, but your mom and I will be busy trying to help the ponies here make sure that everything will be good for it."

Cadence, "Which is why we won't be able to watch over you during these few hours. But don't worry, we have brought your first foalsitter here to take care of you until we're done."

"A foalsitter? Okay. Who is he? Is he fun?" Twilight didn't want to be separated from her parents but seemed excited a little about being with a foalsitter.

"Oh, you can say that." Shining chuckled.

Then Cadence opened the front door for the foalsitter, who turned out to be…"Glad you could come here, Spearhead."

"No problemo, your majesty." Spearhead replied. "I'm just glad to be here to help take care of your new friend here. Where is she?"

"Right here." Shining said, and gently moved Twilight towards his friend.

"Why, hello there." Spearhead said, and tried not to invade her space.

"H-Hi." Twilight sounded a little meek.

Cadence, "She can be a little nervous around strangers."

Spearhead, "Well that's not a problem with me. Because you and I are gonna have some fun, little missy. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Twilight smiled, trying to be nice.

Cadence, "Alright. Now, before we go, I thought it would be safe to make a list of what to do for her. Here." She gave Spearhead a (long, long) list of what he needed to take care of Twily.

"Okay?" He seemed rather weirded out by it as he looked at it. "I'll try to follow everything I can. But don't worry, she'll be more than okay with me until you guys get back."

"Great." Shining said, then faced Twilight. "Remember, sweetie…my friend Spearhead is going to take very good care of you until we come back. So just be nice and have fun, okay?"

"I will." Then Twily hugged her parents again.

Cadence, "Oh. We love you, sweetie."

"I love you guys too."

Then when they released the hug, the parents waved goodbye to their daughter before going out to help the empire set up the party. So, Twilight looked at her new foalsitter, who was still looking through the list. She preferred to always play with her parents, but having a foalsitter did sound exciting.

So she approached Spearhead and said, "Hi, Mr. Spearhead. Do you actually want to play with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Absolutely. Your mom here has made quite the list, but I think I can still manage." He happily faced her. "Now you, my new friend, can just call me Spearhead. And tell me, at the moment, what would you like to do?"

"Oh. Um…let me think." Then suddenly, an idea did come up. "I think Daddy once told me something about both of you. Are you and him really part of the castle guard?"

"Oh yeah. In the past we both did a lot of that stuff in Canterlot before coming here. Why? Are you interested in hearing about the adventures your Daddy and I had as knights?"

"Actually, I have something else in mind. Something a little bit related to that."

Thirty minutes later…Twilight and Spearhead were playing fortress together.

"Ah!" Spearhead chanted. "You will never be able to bring down the fortress of Sir SpearHEAD!" He got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Oh yes I will! For I am the amazing Princess Twilight. There is nothing he can do to bring me down!"

Both ponies laughed and enjoyed their game. Each of them made a huge fortress out of books and toy blocks. Twilight used pillows as her artillery, while Spearhead used stuff animals for his (just to make sure he didn't go overboard with his throwing).

"Well then, Princess, are you and your fortess ready to face the wrath of Sir Spearhead himself?!"

"I am ready for anything! Do your worst!"

"You asked for it."

Then he threw a stuffed elephant at Twilight, to which she dodged and threw her pillow. Twilight kept avoided her "enemy's" line of fire, but Spearhead didn't have any luck. They continued laughing and having fun, unaware that Shining Armor and Cadence were watching them through the window, smiling.

"Do you feel kind of bad for lying to her?" Cadence asked her husband.

"I can't say we actually lied. We are helping the empire setup the contest and party. It's just that nopony expected us to actually volunteer to do the work. Plus, I didn't wanna let my friend wait any longer to babysit."

"I know. (chuckling). Also, not that I doubt Spearhead's child care skills, but are you sure we couldn't asked our maids or any of the girls to come and watch her?"

"I'm sure. I couldn't have asked one of them to come all the way here just to do that, and Spearhead was pretty much the first friend who volunteered to eventually foalsit. And that was on the same day I found Twilight. Though…I take it you're not asking just because you want to make sure she's safe, are you?"

"No. We've been taking care of Twilight for two weeks now and everyday…I keep forgetting that she's not really our daughter by blood."

"Yeah. I know how that feels. I was the one who found her and brought her to our home."

"And I was the first one to comfort her to sleep."

"Hmm. I suppose this is one of the catches to being a parent."

"Yeah. Once you leave your child off to taken care of, even for a second, you already start to miss her."

"Uh huh." A tear started rolling out of Shining Armor's eye. He wiped it off, and Cadence smiled noticing that. Then she said, "But at least we'll get back, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can spend just another hour or two helping the others, then we'll come home and do whatever Twily wants."

"Great. Also, you've really liked calling her Twily, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel like calling her that just seems like instinct or something."

"You know, somehow I think that chant we've been doing has felt that way too."

"You mean: 'Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake'?"

"Yep. Now you, my shining armor, can be weirded out by it all you want, but me and my Twily think it's fun. So deal with it." Cadence laughed, and so did her husband.

"Alright. Now, I think we should get back to our friends."

"Oh yeah. Hey, did Feather Wind and Honey Cream say they were bringing their kid along?"

"Flash Sentry? Yeah, I think they did. Let's go and say hello."

Then the two walked back to where the party was going to be, and Shining Armor made one look back before joining his wife. Both of them felt nervous about leaving their new daughter, but they knew that she was going to be safe.

* * *

 _ **Haha. After seeing that, you might be thinking about that "Book Fortress" comic by now. So yeah, I think that inspired me to make this. And also, I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the comfort Cadence gave Twilight, and that she and Shining Armor are doing well as Twilight's parents.**_

 _ **But that's not all. For the next chapter, there…may or may not be a scene where the three are in a party and Twilight gets to dance with a certain new friend. What do you think about that?**_

 _ **And after this, my next publishing list will be perhaps…**_

• _**FLY**_

• _**The Gang Stories (on Wattpad)**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times**_

• _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_

• _**The Stories of Harry and Annabelle**_

• _**Freedom Fighters (Scenes)**_

 _ **Not only that, I'll still try to make new posts on DeviantART and Twitter whenever I can. So you guys next time!**_


	6. A Little Comfort: Part 2

• _**MLP is Hasbro Property**_

• _**The "Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily" idea is my property, but was inspired by StormXF3's "My Little Dashie" and VeronicaToon7's "Aqua Blue."**_

 _ **Okay, there's nothing too important to mention at the moment, except for the fact that I've now decided to the title format for all my stories. From now on, they will be in bold and center align, looking like a title album or category outline, or something like that. I will be doing this for every one of my chapters now and try to edit many of my other chapters from the past with this. Hope you like that, and hope you "Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily" family fans like this chapter. It will be short, but hint something that Rarity would say is "adorable."**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: A LITTLE COMFORT: PART 2**

* * *

While Spearhead and Twilight were still playing fortress together, Shining Armor and Cadence were outside either watching or helping any pony in the Crystal Empire. They were all getting ready for the annual Fireworks Contest and set up whatever decoration was needed. Even though the monarchs didn't need to participate, everypony appreciated their help.

They set up the lights, posted banners, and helped the older ponies gather food to all the many tables. Then at one point, while Shining Armor was putting up another banner, a mare was looking at him from the distance. She appeared to have been eyeing him for his display his strength, and sighed in admiration. Then suddenly heard somepony clear their throat before she turned to see that it was Princess Cadence, giving her a stern look. The mare blushed and quickly zoomed away.

Cadence rolled her eyes with a smile and thought, "Here's to hoping that was the only other mare who seems to admire my husband. Because nopony's gonna take him away from me." Then she felt a tap come to her shoulder, and it made her turn to see a familiar face. A pegasus mare with a purplish black mane and ember coat.

Cadence gasped and hugged the pony saying, "Honey Cream!"

"Cadence." The mare, named Honey Cream, hugged back.

"Oh, it's good to see you."

"You too. How have you and your husband been doing?"

"Fantastic. And boy, do we have a story to tell you."

"Well, if there's one thing I love almost as much as my wife, it's a good story." Said another pony, who was Honey Cream's husband. An earth-pony stallion with blue hair and yellow coat.

"Feather Wind." Cadence hugged her other friend, and he hugged her back saying, "Hello, Princess Cadence."

"Oh, come on. You know we've been friends long enough for you to just call me, Cadence."

"I've been trying to tell him that since we arrived here." Honey whispered, which made Cadence giggle again.

Feather, "Hey, I just thought it would be good to say it. I like respecting the royalty."

Honey whispered, "Especially since he used to have a crush on Celestia before he met me."

"Ouch." Feather moaned. "Why do you have to tell everypony that."

Cadence laughed again, but then asked, "So anyway, guys, like I said, Shining Armor and I have much to tell you. But first, where's your kid?"

"Flash Sentry? Oh he's fine. He's helping some of the other kids out with putting up games for the party."

"That's great. Heck, now I'm just looking forward to have my daughter meet him."

Honey, "That's goo-Wait a daughter? You have a daughter?"

"Yep. And that's what's been going on lately. You see…"

While Cadence was explaining what has been happening, Shining Armor just finished the last banner, and felt a tap to his front legs before hearing a tiny voice.

"Uh…Mr. Armor?" Said a young orange colt with blue hair.

"Flash Sentry?" Shining Armor smiled, and picked him up. "Hey buddy, how ya been?"

"I'm doing good. How about you and Mrs. Cadence?"

"Oh, we're doing fine. In fact, I believe I see her talking to your parents right now. Wanna see her?"

"Uh huh."

Shining Armor smiled and carried his little friend to his parents and Cadence.

"Aw, hey Flash." Cadence said, noticing the boys next to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cadence."

Honey, "Flash, sweetie, Mrs. Cadence was just telling us a story that I think you of all colts would be happy to hear."

Shining Armor faced his wife saying, "You're telling them about-?"

Cadence, "Twilight? Oh yes I am. I figured they were gonna know eventually. Plus, this is something I want Flash to hear too, if he doesn't mind."

Flash, "No, not all. I'd like to hear stories." He jumped off of Shining's back and listened while sitting between his parents.

Shining Armor, "Well, if you so, Cadence."

Then Cadence continued telling the story, how after Shining Armor found and took Twilight in the palace, he and Cadence were able to clean her up and take very good care of her. From that day to the present, they have been able to do everything together. They walked, talked, ate meals together, played games, and always came together like a real family. Then they finally adopted her.

Honey Cream and Feather Wind felt touched to hear their tale, and really wanted to meet this little alicorn filly. Especially Flash, who didn't say anything, but felt something burning inside every time he heard Cadence and Shining Armor say her name: _Twilight_. The burning actually felt very good to Flash and wanted to know more.

Honey, "That is so sweet, Cadence."

Feather, "Yeah. Can we meet this daughter of yours?"

Shining Armor, "Uh huh. We plan on having her join us when the celebration starts. By the way, I take it you guys came all the way here from Canterlot to be a part of it?"

"You got that right, buddy. Things in Canterlot have been a little dull lately, and we know that it doesn't have any celebrations as good as this."

"That's good to hear."

Honey, "And you can imagine how excited Flash was when we told him about our trip here. He treats this place like it's a Hayaiian trip. Isn't that right, dear?" As she tried speaking to him, the four adults noticed that Flash was apparently staring into space. He was thinking about what Twilight looked like, and why his heart was feeling so strange.

His dad said, "Flash? Buddy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He finally heard them and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got distracted by something. What were you saying?"

Cadence silently chuckled, because her intuition told her that Flash was thinking about everything she told them about Twilight. Shining Armor and the other two, however, didn't have a clue.

Honey, "Well, anyway, is there anything else that we made need to catch up before we do anything else."

Shining, "Actually, yeah. We didn't get to hear about your time yet."

Feather, "Oh yeah. Boy, where do we begin?"

From there, the four adults and young colt walked together and talked more.

Unaware that while Twilight was still in the castle, she was on hanging on Spearhead's back while they stood together on the balcony of the palace.

"Wow. Mom and Dad have brought me here before, but it looks better every time." Twilight said.

Spearhead replied, "Yep. You, your parents, your aunt Celestia and Luna, and a lot of the royal folk have good views like this. Same goes for other ponies and creatures too. Point is, having something like this is always good to enjoy. And the reason why it looks better is because of the celebration. The Fireworks Contest and Dance."

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy told me about it. Is it true that ponies will actually shoot colorful rockets into the sky?"

"You got it. That, and you and your parents will dance together. Same goes for me and a nice mare somewhere. And you get to enjoy many lights out there. Not just in the sky but also on the streets, houses, and everywhere else. You're gonna love it."

"Awesome."

"And if you don't mind me asking…do you remember any celebrations you had before Shining Armor found you?"

"Uh…no. To be honest, I still can't remember anything before Daddy found me. At least, nothing that I would find comforting."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad I have them as my parents. And you as my fun-time foalsitter."

"Aw."

The two laughed, and got to admire the view more before going back inside and played more games.

* * *

A few hours later, Spearhead and Twilight were reading a book together (while Twilight was actually reading more words than her foalsitter). They seemed to have had a good time until they heard the front door open, and saw that Shining Armor and Cadence came in.

"Hello, folks." Spearhead smiled, and Twilight called out, "Mommy! Daddy!" Then she hugged them in a flash.

"Hi sweetie." Cadence said and hugged her daughter.

Shining Armor, "How was your time with Spearhead?"

Twilight, "It was great."

Spearhead, "Your little filly was an angel. We got to play games, read, walk around the palace, and got to do everything that I was hoping to do as a foalsitter."

Cadence, "Glad to hear it. Because we have a new surprise for you, Twilight."

"Really?! Ooh, what is it, what is it?"

Shining Armor, "One, Spearhead will actually be joining us at the celebration tonight."

Twilight, "Really?"

Spearhead, "Really?"

Cadence, "Two, we have a beautiful dress for you for the celebration. Courtesy our friend, Rarity, who just sent this to us today." She used her magic to carry and show Twilight the dress, which made her smile and blush. It was beautiful with pink and rich white texture.

Shining Armor, "And finally, while your mom and I were out helping ponies, we bumped into a few friends of ours, named Feather Wind and Honey Cream, and they have a son named Flash Sentry."

Once her father said that name, Twilight's heart suddenly pounded. Hearing that name made her feel strange, but it was a good kind of strange that made her heart beat and cheeks turn pink. Cadence noticed and smiled again like before, and Shining continued, "And we thought it would be great if you got to meet them during the party."

Cadence, "We (or I) might have a feeling that you will like Flash most of all. A friend that is your age."

Twilight finally responded, "Really? Thank you guys, I would like that."

Shining Armor, "Glad to hear it. Which means, do you mind staying here a little longer before the celebration starts?"

Spearhead, "Not at all. I'd like to have company there, and I feel like I just started having fun with Twilight."

"Me too. And thanks, Mommy and Daddy."

She hugged all the three adults and was ready for the next big event. To which it made Cadence feel happy most of all, because to her, it meant that eventually Twilight and Flash would meet each other, and begin to have a special bond at first sight.

* * *

 _ **To be continued. Hope you guys liked it, and know that Part 3 will be about the two children actually meeting, and maybe experience love at first sight.**_

 _ **Now, one thing to mention is that this week has been a little distracting, but hopefully that won't be the same for next week since I will post a new chapter to "FLY Stories." As for anything else I want to mention,**_

• _**I would like to put up a disclaim for the "Hayaiian" name. I think Bluecatcinema or someone else came up with that name.**_

• _**In this universe, Flash Sentry is actually Twilight's age, and his parents are Shining Armor and Cadence's age. That right there is another special difference between this and the original MLP:FIM dimension.**_

• _**The dress that Cadence gave Twilight was actually the same one she wore during her coronation, only shorter. That maybe hard to imagine but I hope you'll like seeing her that way when she dances with her future special somepony. Oops. Spoilers.**_

 _ **Anyway, those are some of the plans for now, and with that being said…SEE YA LATER!**_


	7. A Little Comfort Part 3

• _**MLP is Hasbro Property**_

• _**This story was inspired by other fanfictions, plus a set of episodes from SAO.**_

 _ **Hey everypony! Hope you're all in the mood to see another chapter to this heartwarming tale as well as hear this:**_

 _ **One week. After tomorrow…IT WILL OFFICIALLY BE ONE WEEK BEFORE MLP GENERATION 4 REACHES ITS SERIES FINALE! In a way, it's exciting because this means we get to see a reboot series and see how it turns out. But it's also sad because we get to see the ending of a humorous, cute and heartwarming, adventurous, infuriating, and fun series after nine long years. "Goodbye, dear friend. We knew you well. Have a great life." Not only that, tomorrow comes one special episode that I hope many "Big Mac x Sugar Belle" fans have been waiting for. Because I know I have.**_

 _ **Now I want to mention this other detail. In case I didn't mention this clearly before, or if it wasn't my original plan, I'm letting you know about how old Twilight is in this story. She about two years younger than she was when Spike was hatched and when she joined Celestia's school. So I'm now writing that she's like two years younger than Applebloom. Same also goes for Flash, and I hope you guys are okay with that. Plus while I hate it when stories get retconned, at least I'm able to admit when changes come in, and through the story, Twilight will get older.**_

 _ **Finally, what I have for you guys now is…the question of the day.**_

" _ **How would guys feel if you had the power to travel to dimensions of your own creation?"**_

 _ **In my "C's Adventures" series, I sort of have that power already. But it is an idea that I have in mind for another certain story. A small chapter to may work as…another "farewell message." If you know what I mean. I'm going to create another Farewell Message, but it will not be in advance this time, and will be in a story that is uncanon to the current "C's Adventures" series. And hopefully you'll get to read it before I go on my mission, which will probably in more or less than a month.**_

 _ **Also, In the real world, if I did have that power, then I would have a lot of fun with it forever!**_

 _ **So now, you guys have a new chapter.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: A LITTLE COMFORT PART 3**

* * *

That night, the sky was black and filled with only a few stars but the same could not be said for the ground and the ponies on it. The street lights were on, decorations illuminated the empire all around, and everypony was partying well with their families. Because they were celebrating the annual Fireworks Contest and Dance, and it looked to be very spectacular for ponies.

Including…Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, their daughter Twilight, and friend Spearhead.

The three adults and young filly were able to exit the castle and walk around all over town. Seeing the decorations up close made Twilight go "ooh" and "awe" everywhere. Which made her parents giggle and smile more. Everything looked so bright, colorful, and wonderful, especially to all the kids.

"Pretty amazing, right Twily?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me." She said.

"No problem."

"What do you like about it most so far, Twi?" Spearhead asked.

"I-I can't say. Everything just looks so fascinating."

Cadence, "Well, dear, I'm pretty sure this event won't be the only fascinating thing you'll see tonight." And Shining Armor was still unaware of what she meant.

As the four continued, they were unaware that there were three more familiar ponies closeby, adding in one more piece of decoration for the festival. Flash Sentry was on top of his father's head, gently screwing in one lightbulb before it was plugged in and fully brightened up their part of the area.

"Good work, son." Said Feather Wind to his boy.

"Thanks, Dad. Um, is it okay if I go hang out with the other kids now?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Said Honey Cream.

Feather, "Just don't go too-" Then suddenly Flash speeded up. "-far. I hate it when he does that."

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. He'll be fine, plus he might run into Shining Armor and the others."

"Huh. I guess you're right. In the meantime, would you like to dance?"

"Ooh-hoo. I thought you'd never ask, Feather."

The two took each other's hooves and joined every other adult on the dance floor, while Flash Sentry still trotted around the place. He too was admiring the lights and decorations, and he knew that once he would join the other kids and see the fireworks with them, he would use his wings and fly up into the air for excitement. So he kept running, trying to find a good spot until…

"Oh!" He bumped into somepony. "Oh man. I-I am so sorry. I didn't see…you." He helped the pony up and noticed something special. It was a young filly, she was his age, and she turned out to be Twilight. Being very beautiful to his eyes, and when she took his hoof and got up she said, "Ow. Uh, it's okay…I wish I…" Then saw his faces, which made her heart rate go up again.

"H-Hi." They both stuttered.

Flash, "A-Are you okay?"

Twilight, "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm good from the wings and horn."

"Wings and horn? Wow." He walked around her a little to see. "Are you…a-an alicorn?"

"Yes?"

"Cool. I've never seen another alicorn before. O-Other than Cadence and the two princesses."

"Cadence? You mean my mom?"

"Your mom? Wait, does that mean you're-?"

"Twilight!"

The two kids turned and saw Cadence and Shining Armor come over to them.

Shining Armor, "Are you okay?"

Cadence, "For a second there, I thought you got knocked over."

"I'm fine, Mommy and Daddy. I'm fine." Twilight smiled.

"Good. And Flash. I'm glad to see you're here. Did you finally get the chance to meet our daughter?"

Flash, "Oh yeah. Sorry, I kinda bumped into her."

Twilight, "Wait. They told you about me? Does that mean you're Flash Sentry?"

"Oh yeah, I mean." He raised his hoof up to shake hers. "It's great to meet ya."

"It's good m-meeting you too." She took his hoof and gently shook it.

But when they did touch, the entire world around seemed to have turned blue. Things were frozen and their bodies were heating up as their cheeks turned completely pink. So they just shook before quickly letting go. Cadence could tell what they were feeling, and she liked how cute it was.

Then Shining Armor asked, "So Flash, where are your parents exactly?"

"Oh." Flash snapped out of the trance. "They allowed me to go and hang out with some of the other kids. Right now they're probably with every other adult on the dance floor."

Cadence, "Well in the meantime, do you want to hang out with us before we find the kids place?"

"Sure. That is…if Twilight wants to join me too?"

Cadence smiled at that request, and while Twilight did seem hesitant again, she became bashful before slowly nodding.

"Great."

Then the ponies walked around before reaching an area with a lot of kids. From there, Flash got to bring Twilight along and introduced her to some of the other fillies and colts. It was an area filled with young ponies, and when they got to see Twilight, she became more nervous because of the attention. All the kids in the empire have seen her before but not up close, so her parents stayed where they were able to help her.

"Hi everyone." Twilight said meekly.

Flash replied, "Um…Twilight, these guys are some of my friends. Do you want to hang out with us?"

"I-I'd like to."

"Great."

Then Flash introduced her to them. A group of more young fillies and that were fun and also sensitive to Twilight's shyness. Flash got to introduce her to each of them, knowing them by name and what their interests were. They were all friends that Flash made during his visits to the Crystal Empire, and each of them were fantastic, and as they were speaking with each other, Shining Armor and Cadence couldn't stop smiling over how many friends their daughter was making.

"You think we should've a while ago?" Cadence asked.

Shining Armor, "I feel ashamed that we didn't. Right now I think Feather and Honey are better at this?"

The couple laughed and just looked at their daughter. Her shyness was decreasing by the minute. She was able to hear more about her new friends' stories, and she appeared to love it, given how she laughed at a few words. It all just made the two parents feel more happy.

Then a few minutes later, a voice spoke up to everypony, making Twilight and her new friends stop talking. "Ladies and gentle-ponies!" Said the voice of a stallion on the main stage nearby. "In just about one minute, we'll be getting into the very segment of the festival you've all been waiting for!" Then the crowd cheered. "Yes! I understand your understand your excitement! So I hope those of you who signed up for the contest have brought the best fireworks you can make, and also, don't forget to join somepony special for the dance tonight. You'll be able to make this night very special with the dance, so I hope you all have fun, and I wish to remind all pegasi to keep their hooves on the ground while the fireworks are going. Enjoy!"

The crowd cheered again and most of them separated to get ready.

Twilight, her parents, and Flash were still together and talked.

Cadence, "Wow. Twilight, I really think you're going to like this."

"Really?"

Flash, "Yep. Um…Twilight, the person did say while the fireworks were going on, the dance would too. Do…(gulp)…you want to join me for a dance?"

They both blushed again, and when Shining Armor heard him, he raised his brow and dropped his smile. He wanted to say something about it but Cadence stopped him. She touched his shoulder and gave him a very loving look.

"Let them have this." She whispered to him.

Shining Armor looked back and then sighed. "Okay. But we're still going to chaperone them."

Cadence laughed, "Of course."

Then they followed them to the dance floor. In an open area where the kids and adults were split into two, and every pair in each group came together before music started playing. It sounded like melodies from a world of relaxation, and it seemed that way to the two best pairs.

"May I have this dance?" Shining whispered to his wife.

"Absolutely, my Shining Armor."

The two held their hooves together and danced a long. Twilight and Flash saw it, and blushed when they came into eye contact again. So Flash took a deep breath and said to his new friend, "May I have this dance?"

"I…" Twilight became even more nervous. But used all of her courage the same as he did. "...I'd love to."

Flash smiled deeply and took her hoof gently before going into the dance floor. Each pony in each pair held each other tight and slowly followed into the song.

" _All Your Heart_ " by Cotton Waves

Everything sounded heavenly amazing, even for the youngest pair. Shining Armor and Cadence could see Flash and Twilight holding their hooves together tight and followed every move correctly. The two were in perfect sync, and seeing them made even Shining Armor feel glad. So he whispered, "You know, I think I'm finally understanding what you were talking about earlier."

"Glad you finally do. So…does that mean you won't be the overprotective kind of father?"

"I make no promises."

The two still laughed and continued watching until…BOOM! The fireworks finally started with flying colors ( _ **literally**_ ). The first sound startled Twilight a little, so she moved closer into Flash's arms ( _ **or forelegs**_ ), hoping to feel secure. He did blush again, but decided to do what she wanted. So he replied, "Hey it's okay. Twilight, look."

Twilight opened her eyes. She heard more loud reactions but made her fear go as she saw many magnificent colors in the sky.

Flash, "Those are the fireworks, Twilight."

"Whoa. I wish you or somepony could've told me they were going to be loud."

"Sorry. It didn't occur to me. Also, have…you never seen fireworks before?"

"Uh…to be honest, no. Not any that I can remember."

"Then if I were you, I'd be excited. Because this would mean I'm seeing these awesome things for the first time."

"I guess you're right."

Twilight smiled, and was unable to notice that she was still holding Flash's hoof. So he just let it stay there as they both stood in their places and watched the rest of the show. They looked at the fantastic colors bursting in the sky. Rainbow colors were showing all over, and some of the fireworks were even creating shapes. Everything looked amazing to the young alicorn filly, observing the colors and standing by her new friend made her wish that the night would never end.

Suddenly, when some of the next fireworks came, they began shaping things that only she could see. When one went off, multiple colors were showing, and they were shaped like cutie-mark symbols. A purple star, blue balloon, red apple, red lightning bolt, blue diamond, and a pink butterfly. They seemed very weird to Twilight until she remembered back that those were her friends' cutie-marks. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. And that purple star, Twilight saw that it was her cutie-mark. "Whoa." She mumbled, and kept watching before more unseen shapes came in. There were these strange creatures, colorful, but dark and scary looking. They appeared to be villains and were up to no good, until six ponies came and fought those creatures. It was like looking at a story of heroes versus villains, and Twilight just became more surprised at it. She heard everypony go ooh and awe over it. Five of those ponies looked like her friends, and the other one…looked exactly like her but older. So she let go of Flash, which surprised him, and got Cadence's attention by tapping her leg.

"Mommy. Mommy, do you see that?" Twi said.

Cadence, "The fireworks and all its colors? Oh I do, sweetheart."

"No, it's not just that, it's…" Twilight looked back at them and saw the pictures disappear. It was just normal fireworks bursting. "That was weird." She said.

"Are you okay, Twilight?"

"I…I don't know. I-I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Cadence became a little confused, but something inside told her that Twilight was feeling a little strange. But let it passed so she and her family could enjoy the rest of the show.

For the past few hours, the fireworks have been going on and everypony was still dancing. As well as talk about the contest while Twilight's parents got to judge.

While the colors flew into the sky and exploded, Shining Armor and Cadence held each other close, and continued watching their daughter dance with Flash. The two were becoming very well acquainted and had the time of their lives. Then later, when the fireworks stopped, the four reached back with Feather Wind and Honey Cream, and talked about everything that had happened before they all walked to castle.

The four parents laughed and the two kids just continued walking while holding their smiles and wings together. Then when they made it to the doors, Shining Armor said, "Well, I think it's safe to say that this night has been fun."

Honey, "I'll say. I can't remember the last time I saw that many fireworks go off for so long. On a related note, I wish I could've seen our little boy dance with a princess."

Feather chuckled, "Yep."

Twilight and Flash blushed again before letting go and the parents tried to resist teasing them.

Cadence, "So, thank you guys for coming here for the festival. Tonight definitely great. Wouldn't you say, Twilight?"

"Yeah. I had a fun time. And thanks for showing me around the party and having me meet your friends, Flash."

Flash, "No problem. It was fun to meet you too. In fact, will we see you again?"

Honey, "Well, we did come here for a week long visit, so if it's alright with Cadence and Shining, then I think we will."

Cadence and Shining, "Same here. Goodnight, guys." The parents hugged each other, and Twilight got hug Flash with her wings. Before he accidentally kiss her cheek.

Twilight chuckled, "Bye, Flash."

"Bye Twilight. See ya later?"

"Uh huh."

The group separated and went off. Shining Armor opened and expected to head to bed quickly. "Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Me too." Twilight yawned. "But…I wished I didn't. I liked hanging out with Flash."

Cadence, "I figured you would. And I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Thank you guys for taking me. And what about Spearhead?"

"Spearhead will be heading home. But don't worry, you'll still get to see him, Flash, and your friends soon enough."

"Okay. And again, thanks."

Shining Armor, "You're welcome, sweetie. We love you, Twily, and we're grateful you had fun with this."

"I love you too." She hugged both her parents, and ready to go to bed before hearing something else.

"Love you, Twily."

"Love you too, BBBFF."

Those sounded like echoes to Twilight, and they were so suddenly that she became startled again and wondered what they were before deciding to keep it to herself. Some things were suddenly coming up to her mind so much like strange flashes, and she didn't know what they were. But figured they were nothing, and just wanted to dwell on what other adventures awaited her in the Crystal Empire.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter was short, and just to clarify something: "All Your Heart" by Cotton Waves, is really called "All Your Love" by Peter Malick.**_

 _ **Now comes another part. Answering questions. I was able to answer one from StormKnight089 recently, and now comes this question…**_

 _ **Alexriolover95 asked, "What would you do if you suddenly found yourself in Equestria (and as your normal self, not pony form)?"**_

 _ **I answered, "If that I did happen…then I'd be a little terrified and excited. Plus I'd maybe feel a little awkward about it. So, like Sunset, what I would do is try to lay low. Keep myself hidden from anypony's eyes until I find Twilight so she could help me. To either get home or blend in for the time being. Though that all only depends on which time period I come into. Would I end up in the events that took place in Seasons 1-4 (when she still had the library and was new as a princess)? Season 5-7 (when she had her castle and dealt with the many challenges that came after)? Season 8-9 (when she opened the school and was reaching her step in being a princess)?" Though, if I did end up in the beginning, then I would have loved to prevent all those stupid fallout moments since "Return of Harmony" or "The Canterlot Wedding."**_

 _ **As for anything else to mention…this week, I got to see something new…to me. The one classic movie that I reckon none of my fellow writers expected me to see. This week, I got to watch Howard the Duck (6/10)! Marvel's first theatrical movie, the one that was known as a big flop and an icon character that only makes some small appearances now (in movies and shows). I haven't fully finished watching it yet but so far…it's not too bad in my opinion. It's laughable and seems cool, however, the one thing I could live without is the stupid…ugh…other content in it. That's all I'm gonna say! But erasing that, the rest of the movie wasn't that bad. And one things for sure, if I make "Copied Creation" version of that, it'll be more appropriate in many ways.**_

 _ **Now finally, after this, I think it's safe to say that I'm done with this week and in the next, "Restart Forever" comes in with Chapter 4. So I reckon you'll look forward to that. See ya later!**_


End file.
